


Turned

by Bunnies97



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies97/pseuds/Bunnies97
Summary: You don't remember anything. You are a vampire and wanted to know what happened before you turned into one. Your friend told you but there is a secret that you will know later on.





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine that you loose every thing even your memories and your true name. This story is about when I lost every thing. I don't know if this is true but one of my friends told me what happen before I turn into what I am now. I'm not human any more. So this is how my friend told me. One day I was with my mom and we were walking in the park and it was a fine day. When we were walking it started to get cloudy. We kept on walking and we saw there was a pathway. We couldn't see the pathway really well, but we went and followed the pathway anyway. We walked in the pathway and then my mother stoped I turned around and my mother wasn't there no more. I tried to look for her but I couldn't find her anywhere then I hear some footsteps. I couldn't see who it was because of the fog. So I ran but instead of turning around and ran that way I just ran straight so I find a way out.


	2. Turned

While I was running felt that something hit me that I didn't see what it was and who did it to me. It was if I was asleep but I could feel it something touching me. Later then it felt like that I was being hugged like if I were dying. The next thing I feel was some kind to teeth but they felt like fangs that piece into my neck. I felt really hot like I was burning. Then someone was giving me something to drink. I just drank it. I woke up right after I drank it. The next thing I know someone was carrying me. The person saw that I was awake and put me down. Then grabbed my hand instead. I say, who are you and where are you taking me?” The person stops walking and turns around and picks me up to carry me on there shoulders this time. I decided to stay quiet and see where this person was going to take me. The only thing I noticed was that whoever was carrying me was not human because they had a weird eye color.


End file.
